IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker is the seventh and final installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT One year after the Battle of Crait, Kylo Ren obtains a Sith Wayfinder device and travels with The Horde Of Darkness to the planet Exegol. He reunites with The Undertaker and Necrafa, as well as discovering a physically impaired Palpatine. The 3 villains reveal they created Snoke as a puppet to control the First Order and lure Kylo to the dark side. They unveil a secret armada of Star Destroyers called The Final Order and tell Kylo and The Horde Of Darkness to find The 88 Squad and Rey, who is continuing her Jedi training under General Leia Organa. Meanwhile, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and The 88 Squad retrieve information on Kylo and The Horde Of Darkness's discovery originating from a First Order/Horde Of Darkness mole. After learning that Palpatine has returned, Rey and IG-88 discover notes on a Sith artifact in the Jedi texts Luke Skywalker left behind. Rey, Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, BB-8, C-3PO, and The 88 Squad led by IG-88, IG-80, and IG-82 leave for Passanna to seek a contact Luke knew, while R2-D2 and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 behind with Leia. On Passanna, they encounter Lando Calrissian, who leads them to the artifact's last known location in the desert. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels to Passanna with The Horde Of Darkness and the Knights of Ren. Rey, The 88 Squad, and the others discover the remains of a Sith assassin, his ship, and a dagger inscribed with Sith text, which C-3PO's programming forbids him from interpreting. Sensing that the villains are nearby, Rey and The 88 Squad go to confront them. The First Order and The TGWTG Squad capture the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca, and the dagger; Rey, attempting to save Chewbacca, accidentally destroys a First Order transport with Force lightning. The group escapes on the assassin's ship, presuming Chewbacca was killed in the explosion. Poe and IG-82 suggest that they head to Kijimi to have the Sith text extracted from C-3PO's memory. It provides coordinates to a Wayfinder device on Endor leading to Palpatine's location. Rey and IG-88 sense Chewbacca is alive, and the group mount a rescue mission. While Kylo and Cinder Fall search for Rey, the heroes infiltrate his Star Destroyer with the help of Zorii Bliss, an old friend of Poe's. Through the Force, Kylo tells Rey that she is Palpatine's granddaughter; Palpatine and Undertaker have ordered her death as a child, fearing her power. Rey recovers the dagger and has visions of the assassin using it to kill her parents. General Hux discovers the group and reveals himself to be the mole. After a short battle between the heroes and The Horde Of Darkness, Hux allows them to escape on the Falcon, but is executed for treason. Kijimi is destroyed as a show of force. The heroes follow the coordinates to Endor. They meet a former Stormtrooper, Jannah, who leads them to the remains of the second Death Star. Rey uses the dagger to locate the Wayfinder; upon touching it, she envisions herself as a Sith. Kylo and The Horde Of Darkness, having tracked the group to Endor, destroy the Wayfinder and Kylo engages Rey in a duel, while The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness. Leia, meanwhile, is impaled by Tyrian Callows, who secretly disguised himself as a Resistance trooper with help from Dr. Arthur Watts. Leia calls to Kylo through the Force before she is killed by Tyrian, who escapes after being attacked by the Resistance and The 88 Squad led by IG-86, though not before killing some Resistance fighters. Sensing Leia's death, Rey heals Kylo, who was accidentally shot by The Nostalgia Critic during their battle with The 88 Squad, and takes his ship, while The Horde Of Darkness escapes. While The 88 Squad return to the Resistance base, Rey exiles herself on Ahch-To, shaken by her Sith lineage. Luke's spirit appears and encourages Rey to face Palpatine and Undertaker as he once faced Darth Vader. He provides her with Leia's lightsaber and his old X-wing. Rey leaves for Exegol, using the Wayfinder on Kylo's ship. On Endor, Kylo converses with a vision of his father and throws away his lightsaber, reclaiming his identity as Ben Solo. He is suddenly attacked by The TGWTG Squad and Cinder Fall, who disown him and escape, but not before Ben follows them in anger. Rey arrives on Exegol and transmits her location to the Resistance. She confronts Palpatine, Undertaker, and Necrafa, who demand she kill Palpatine to become a Sith herself. The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots, and Resistance engages in battle with Palpatine's fleet and The Horde Of Darkness. Ben overpowers the Knights of Ren as well as Tyrian and arrives to help Rey, while The Undertaker and Necrafa face The 88 Squad and The Reservoir Bots in a final confrontation. Although Necrafa is killed by Ruby Rose and IG-88, Palpatine rejuvenates himself by absorbing the life essence of Rey and Ben. He incapacitates Ben and attacks The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots and the Resistance fleet with Force lightning. A weakened Rey hears the voices of past Jedi, who lend her their strength; Palpatine attacks her with his lightning, but Rey deflects it using the Skywalker lightsabers, killing him. However, Undertaker, enraged by his wife's death, kills Rey and creates a huge tornado that attacks The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots, and Resistance Fleet, as well as creating several tornadoes in several planets, including Tatooine, Bespin, Endor, and Coruscant. The 88 Squad, however, manage to overcome the tornado and kill Undertaker once and for all after IG-86 impales him with The Lightning Sword. This stops the chaos, but The Horde Of Darkness and Cinder Fall escape. Ben uses the Force to resurrect Rey just as The 88 Squad arrive to meet up with them; the two kiss before they leave with The 88 Squad as they, The Reservoir Bots, and The Resistance, backed by reinforcements, destroy the remainder of Palpatine's fleet as The Horde Of Darkness look on in defeat. Back in the Resistance base, Leia's body disappears as she has become one with the force. As the galaxy celebrates, the heroes celebrate back at the Resistance Base. However, IG-88 and Rey sense something unfortunate, and Palpatine suddenly returns, resurrected by The Undertaker's Spirit. He then launches a Rift that is capable of destroying the planet, killing many Resistance members in the process. The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots, and The Resistance manage to teleport back to The 88 Squad Universe through Instant Teleportation. Palpatine then picks up IG-80's communicator, which was left behind in the Instant Teleporation. Finding the coordinates and the chant to The 88 Squad Universe, Palpatine laughs with his Star Destroyer fleet above him. In a post-credits scene that takes place in The 88 Squad Universe, Loki and Thor are discussing whether the former will be welcome on Earth when a larger spaceship appears behind theirs, thus setting up the events of IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The Instant Teleporation Chant that The 88 Squad and The Reservoir Bots use to teleport back to their homeworld is the same as the Island Curse chant used in the Blockblister sketch in Episode 13 of The Amanda Show. QUOTES I TOLD YOU! WE ALWAYS WIN! :-Emperor Palpatine before releasing the Rift. SOUNDTRACK *Komm Susser Tod, Arianne (Is played during the Rift scene and continues during the end credits as the 1st song)